Evicted!
by Meagan Snow
Summary: This happens after the Inheritance cycle. A pair of young elves rebels against an unjust queen, and become Riders in the progress.  R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first attempt at a story. I'm being beta'd (or whatever it is) by Kayla R. West (using pen name), so half credit goes to her. Also, I own most unfamiliar characters but Altariel, Arya, Nadi, and Morwen (who appear later) belong to Kayla, thanks for letting me use them. I do not own the Inheritance cycle; it is owned by Cristopher Paolini. Please don't flame!**

CHAPTER ONE: Nessa and Arya

Alagaësia was a much different place than what many Outside Livers would know it as. Galbatorix had been dead for years. Nasuada was in control of the Empire, with the aid of the riders, who had flourished in a way different from before- they were alert and helpful in all things, with Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales heading them up. But under this seemingly good life, trouble was brewing in the realm of the elves. In the great forest of Du Weldenvarden, the elves were being ruled by the iron hand of Queen Islanzadí, a tyrant worse than Galbatorix himself. There the elves suffered in silent protest, and in order to protect themselves and their loved ones, could not cry for help.

Nashí Anárion, better known as Nessa, a young elf, was preparing to go into the forest to gather food; She was rationed only enough to survive, a rule of Islanzadí's. She was also forbidden to hunt or gather in the queen's grounds (all of Ellesméra and everything in a three-mile-radius) so she would have to venture far. She asked her cousin, Ireth Meneldur, whom she lovingly callled Arya, to accompany her. Arya readily agreed, as she loved Nessa and always looked up to her, as a younger sister might. Nessa was determined, beautiful, and callm and clear-headed in a crisis, in Arya's adoring eyes. Yet, what Arya did not know was that Nessa feared to leave Arya within Islanzadí's reach for long, as they had nobody but one another.

The pair stealthily, yet not suspiciously, made their way through Ellesméra. Once they reached the edge of the city they started to jog into the forest in that untiring manner of the elves. While they journeyed further and further into the forest, in pursuit of a deer, Arya looked at her cousin and thought, _Nessa looks so beautiful in her hunting outfit- she is tall, slender, beautiful, with her silvery blonde hair shimmering in the dappled sunlight and her deep blue eyes like pools of water._ Meanwhile, Nessa was also admiring her cousin, in her rebellious manner, _Arya is so different from the rest of the elves, and yet, so beautiful in her own unique way. She is rather curvier, and has dark-blonde hair by the manner of the humans, and those wonderful pale-blue eyes that shine like the stars on a summer night. She is the only reason I do not rebel against Islanzadí, for if she were hurt, I could not live with myself. _

They were so wound up in their thoughts about one another, that they hardly noticed the thinning of the trees as they came to the edge of the Hadarac Desert. The deer they had been following bounded up, and Nessa, the more clear-headed, shot it with her arrow. _Before, elves used to not eat meat, but that tradition was forgotten as Islanzadí instituted her tyrannic rule, _thought Nessa. _How I wish there was some way for me to rebel for these injustices without endangering Arya... If I was slain while rebelling, it would not matter, yet if innocent, agreeable Arya was killed, then I would not be able to live with myself._

They were just about to turn back with their catch, when a faint moaning reached their sharp ears. The girls, following the sound, decided to split up. They ran quietly through the forest. Arya thought she imagined the flapping of wings, though more powerful than any bird. Nessa was the first to spot the source: a young, wounded human. "Arya! Over here!" she yelled, turning to run toward the youth. She soon reached him, and found that he was still , but barely conscious, suffering from two identical wounds on the insides of his legs She knelt by his to see to his injuries and asked "What is your name?" in the Ancient Language. Arya was just within earshot to hear him struggle to say, also in the ancient language, "Eragon... Ancalímon..." Just then, a swift movement in the tree tops caught Arya's keen eye. At first, it looked like a bird, but now, as it dove towards Nessa and the young man Eragon, it seemed much too large, even for a bird of prey. Too late, she realized what it was, and, fearing for her cousin's life, yelled a warning. "Nessa," She screamed, "Look-"But just then, an enormous navy dragon ponced on Nessa and held her under under one powerful leg as Arya watched, fearing for her cousin's life.

**So how'd you like it? I'll post more if I get good reviews :)  
>-Meg<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**My chapters will get longer, I promise. Soon!**

CHAPTER TWO: Lapis

Arya was nearly hysterical, screaming "Nessa! Nessa!" while dashing toward the one that was closer than a sister to her. Just as she was about to help Nessa, she was stopped in her tracks by the roar of the navy dragon.

_I AM LAPIS, THE DRAGON OF ERAGON ANCALÍMON. YOU TWO ELVES, HAVE COME TO FINISH HIM OFF. BUT I WILL NOT LET YOU! STAY BACK, OR YOUR FRIEND IS FINISHED._

Nessa tried to explain, but she had neither the charm, nor persuasiveness of her cousin, and a sharp wit would not help her here. "O great dragon, we are not the servants of Islanzadí, nor are we here to finish Eragon off. In fact-" She was cut off by the great dragon's second roar._ YOU WILL NOT PLACATE ME WITH YOUR LIES! YOU THOUGHT THAT HE WAS JUST A HUMAN, AND THAT YOU COULD DESTROY HIS LIFE WITHOUT PUNISHMENT. BUT YOU CANNOT!_ Arya rushed to smooth it over, "What my cousin meant is that we are here, in fact, hunting. That would explain the bows. Also, you can eat our deer, if you wish. We would not harm anyone without provocation, really, unless it attacked us, which Eragon did not do." _And even then, it would be Nessa who attacks it_, she thought, but that she didn't say. Nessa, taking her cousin's silence as a sign to take over, stated, "_Thank you, Arya. As she was saying, we arrived to help Eragon, as I assume that is his name. We are, in fact, being trained in the healer profession__._" The dragon seemed slightly mollified. _"Well, I guess that would be a reasonable explanation for walking up to Eragon with a sheath of arrows. However, we must not stay here. Eragon is nearly dead from lack of blood. But first, tell me your names." _After they introduced themselves, Lapis invited them both onto his back, lifted Eragon in his paws, and barely set off from the combined weight.

This was the girls' first experience on a dragon. _This is wonderful, thought Nessa. If we had dragons, woe would be to Islanzadí! This is exhilarating! Poor Arya, sitting in the back... why, she probably can't feel the rush of wind, or see the sights!_ Meanwhile, Arya was also thinking in exclamation marks, only not so giddily. _This is so high! I hope I do not fall off! Good thing I have a spike on Lapis's back (and Nessa) to hold on to! Ooh! It must me scarier sitting up front I do not envy Nessa._

They soon arrived, however, and Lapis pointed out the spot he had chosen for them. It was a hollow tree trunk, but a very large one._ Just like the one we live in_, thought Nessa._ Except all hollow. I wonder what happened to the insides?_ But there was no time to ponder on these things. Eragon was unconscious and halfway dead from loss of blood, and they had to work fast. Nessa, the more experienced healer, placed her hands on Eragon's legs, and asked, "Arya, Lapis? Can you help?" She heard a ready "yes" from Arya, but Lapis was silent. After hearing from Arya that he was soundly asleep, Nessa realized the exhaustion that carrying the three could have caused the dragon, and decided to follow through without him. "Arya, on the count of three, give me an infusion of energy. One two THREE! Waïse heïll!" With the help of Arya, Nessa healed Eragon. He was still unconscious, but his breathing was steady and his heartbeat regular. The two collapsed, exhausted.

**Eragon S.: Wait, is that me?  
>Me: No, he's Murtagh's kid, named after you.<br>Murtagh: Don't _tell_ anyone!  
>Me: Don't worry. He thinks his dad is a miller from Therinsford.<br>Eragon A.: I heard that!  
>Murtagh, me, and Eragon S.: Heard what?<strong>

**-Meg**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is switching over to Eragon's POV (III). If there's any confusion, Lapis is at least Saphira's size when she first flew, I'm thinking two weeks (ish) more.**

CHAPTER THREE: Eragon Ancalimon

Eragon was sitting on the couch in his study, in the open-to-the-sky rider house he lived in. He ran his hand through his dark brown hair. He was pondering whether or not it was just to forbid him to ride Lapis until he was much larger, simply because he had been wounded in the wing as a hatchling on the sharp edge of his egg. _Lapis is bigger than most dragons are when they are first ridden. And yet, I must wait for another month before I can ride him. Eragon-vodhr has my best interests in mind, but still..._

He was interrupted in his thoughts by a rustling of wings. "_What troubles you, little one?" _Lapis was sitting in the hole-bed that the elf-riders had carved out for him. _How could I have not noticed him?_ Eragon thought. _I was probably too preoccupied to notice him flying in… And that takes some skill_. Lapis continued, _"Eragon, you know that Master has your best interests at heart. However, my wing is completely healed, and I can fly long distances without so much as a twinge. What would you say if we took a ride together, and returned before anyone notices?" _

Eragon, his clear blue eyes, which contrasted with his tan skin, flashing, got up and hurriedly dressed. "Lapis! What a wonderful idea! I was thinking the same thing, and was unsure whether you would agree… How about we fly to visit our elf-friends in Ellesméra? I haven't heard from them in so long…" With that, his expressive face adopted a wistful expression.

Lapis had no saddle, but that was the last thing on Eragon's mind at the moment. He had to dress, pack, and generally get ready for his flight.

Once he was ready, he got on Lapis, and set off. Immediately, Eragon noticed a scraping feeling on the insides of his legs, but he brushed it off with the onslaught of new sensations that battered his senses. He had never been so high before, and, to his surprise, he felt no fear whatsoever, but simply a feeling of happiness, no, beyond happiness, delight, for a lack of words in the human language. _"You will make a good rider, Eragon," _Lapis stated. _"It is not often that one meets a Rider who is not afraid on his first flight. There has never been a human, and but once been an elf, who was not afraid of heights his first time." _Eragon smiled, but there was no forthcoming reply. He was simply too dazzled. It was more than he ever had experienced at one time before.

Soon, the scraping sensation in his legs had escalated to an almost unbearable pain. Eragon was able to ignore it at first, but then, throbbing had taken over his entire consciousness. _"What is wrong, Eragon?" _asked Lapis with concern. When Eragon did not answer, Lapis probed his mind and found that his scales had ripped his skin right off of the insides of his calves and thighs, like one might skin a fish. Alarmed, Lapis set Eragon down on the outskirts of the Du Weldenvarden, where they had just arrived, and went to look for help.

Eragon laid there, barely conscious, when a beautiful elf-girl ran over and asked his name in the Ancient Language. He struggled to answer. "Eragon… Ancalímon…" Then, there was a scream, "Nessa! Look-" The last thing he remembered was Lapis pinning the girl to the ground.

Eragon slowly came to consciousness and, to his surprise, felt perfectly fine. He remembered the unbearable pain of riding Lapis and a beautiful elf girl being tackled by the dragon, and then, blackness. He opened his eyes and sat up. There were no traces of any elf girls in the hollow tree stump he was in. _That's odd,_ he thought. _I have never known of houses like this. Or is it just a hiding place?_ But something told him that this was, or at least had once been, a house. Lapis looked at him from the other side of the small clearing that the house was built in.

"_How are you feeling, little one?"_ The dragon asked. Eragon answered, "Well, I really do not understand. I'm Feeling absolutely well after today's exploits, but I should be in extreme pain! Why, there is not even a scar on my legs to show where the scrapes have been!" He answered with words, not thoughts, for he was feeling too groggy and dizzy to transmit thoughts just yet. _"Not today's exploits, but yesterday's, little one. And you are not in pain because you have been healed by an elf-girl, Nessa.´_" With that, he sent a picture of Nessa into Eragon's mind. _"She was helped by her younger cousin, called Arya."_

With the image of Nessa, something stirred in Eragon's heart. He felt himself flush with color. "Lapis… that girl, Nessa. Where is she?"

"_She is out hunting. I would have gone, but I had you to tend to."_

With that, the dizziness in Eragon's head took over, and he fell unconscious again.

**Me: Eragon _fancies_ her!  
>Eragon A.: No, I don't!<br>Me: Whatever you say... *winks to Lapis***


	4. Chapter 4

**Something impotrtant happens here...**

CHAPTER FOUR: Evicted!

Nessa ran faster, even faster. She had to catch up with that doe. Suddenly, Arya ran, or rather appeared from the bushes, blocking the doe's way. After shooting it with her arrow, Nessa told her cousin, "I had no idea you could be so quiet! You sometimes make a better hunter than myself!" Arya blushed and answered, "Thank you, Nessa. Let us go back and check on Eragon now!" They picked up their prey and ran off.

After they got back, they saw Eragon fast asleep on the ground outside of the hut where he had collapsed, and Lapis lying next to him. Lapis, though a second ago seemingly asleep, raised his head, fully awake and alert, and said,_ "Welcome back, little ones. Eragon had woken while you two were still hunting, and I took the liberty of filling him in on his rescuers. He was awaiting you, but collapsed here approximately 30 minutes ago. It is up to you whether or not to wake him."_The elves argued about it by thoughts, as not to wake Eragon prematurely.

_"I say we let him sleep until he naturally wakes,"_ argued Arya.  
><em>"No! He has been unconscious for a long time! If we wait for him to wake, he may have permanent head damage!" <em>Countered Nessa, although Eragon was in no real danger, and she knew it. She was simply impatient. Good thing they were speaking in the language of the humans, for Lapis' sake.  
><em>"I guess you are right, Nessa. I will let you wake him, but not by magic, as not to tire yourself. Agreed?"<em>  
><em>"Agreed."<em>

Nessa crept slowly toward Eragon, and knelt beside him. "Eragon, Eragon! Wake up!" She said, lightly shaking him. Eragon slowly opened his eyes, then closed them again. He quietly moaned from the shock of the light, and said "…Nessa? Are you Nessa?"  
>"Yes, I am Nessa and this is my cousin Arya," she answered.<br>Still somewhat in a daze from just waking up, Eragon mumbled partially to himself "You're pretty…" Nessa slowly backed away.  
>"Y-you must have me confused with Arya. S-she's the pretty one," she stammered. It was then that the Rider seemed to come to his senses, and Nessa guessed he had just realized what he had said, as if he had not meant to say that audibly.<p>

"I-I'm so sorry…" He stammered. "That was not meant to be said out loud... Please forgive my absent-mindedness." Nessa had trouble hiding the embarrassed look on her face but managed to answer, "No matter. Let us get you into the house before someone sees you..."

As they retreated to the house Arya examined the fine youth. _I don't think he intended to say that out loud, but I really believe that he meant it, _she thought. _I can see that in his eyes… He thinks Nessa is beautiful. I wonder if Nessa sees anything in him?_

Vanir stood in the thicket, hidden by a thorn-bush. _"Before someone sees you," Nashí said. She has good reason to. If anybody saw, she would be subject to the highest prosecution by the Queen herself!_ Here, he cackled to himself. _Once again, I will be in the good graces of the queen! My back still hurts at the very thought of the whipping I got after the time that I thought I saw an elf breaking the law- no matter. She will make me her lead guard- no, her head servant!_ With that, he dashed off into the forest.

He soon arrived at the queen's castle. "Good day, Tamuríl. May I have a word with you?" The slightly amused guard answered, "That's Guard Órelindë to you, civilian. And yes, I will allow you to speak with me about any… _pressing_ matter you wish." The guard led Vanir into his office, smirking, where they sat for a while, while Vanir told his story. After they came out, Tamuríl was not half so cocky. "GUARDS! Accompany this brave young elf into the forest!" He yelled. And so Vanir, along with his guard of ten, was off.

As they got to the forest clearing, Vanir told the guards, "Stay back, but be at the ready to storm the place." With that, he stepped into the clearing.

"What is this," he asked, "Possibly a _human_ in the elven forest of Du Weldenvarden?" Nessa, immediately on the defensive, answered, "Yes. Eragon is our guest. And if you were tall enough to see his face, Vanir, you would agree that he is perfectly fine here." Vanir paled. He had always been sensitive about his height. "Nashí Anárion. In case you do not recall, I am one of Queen Islanzadí's government officials. That gives me the right to turn you in at any moment." With this, he turned on his heel. "GUARDS! Arrest these traitors!" It was Nessa's turn to pale. "Arya. Pack your belongings," she shouted. Mentally, she added, _"Get Lapis out of here! We cannot let them find out that Eragon is a Rider! Hide his Gedwëy... with magic, if you must!"_

In the tent, Arya was frantic. "Eragon," she yelled, "Put some gloves on, and pretend to hold my hand! I will hide your Gedwëy insignia then! Lapis! Go, fly fast and far!" When Lapis tried to interject, Arya cut him off. "NOW!"

The guards stormed the clearing, as told. They took the girls and Eragon with them, chained them together, and dragged them away. Eragon, clearly bewildered, was glad to have been strapped in the middle. "Who are these elves?" He asked. Nessa sighed. _Of all the things to ask about, _she thought, _he chose Vanir._ She answered briefly, "Our neighbor. He is a bother to all and has tormented us in the past." Eragon saw that this was a touchy subject and was quiet. After that, he addressed Arya. "Where-" He was cut off by a guard: "There will be NO TALKING among the prisoners."

It was a long way there, but finally, after many hours of silent walking they arrived at Islanzadí's castle. "My lord," cried Vanir, "Please lower the gates!" The giant wooden drawbridge lowered. _Tough, able to withstand much, yet flammable,_ observed Nessa to herself. The guards led the trio through marble corridors and past glittering chambers. It took all of their breaths away, but it unusually affected Arya, who had always particularly sensitive to beauty. _It is all so beautiful, _she pondered, _yet it all seems to radiate an aura of intense evil. I would not like to live here. But it is said that it was once a more warm and welcoming place._ Her thoughts were interrupted as they came to the queen's throne room. It was beyond anything they had ever seen. It had crystal walls, a marble floor, and up front, there sat Islanzadí herself.

Vanir and the guards rushed in, saying, "My Lady" and bowing. Then, Vanir made an announcement. "My Lady, I have discovered two lawbreakers. They are the same two elves as before: Nashí Anárion and Ireth Meneldur. But this time, My Lady, it is the truth! This pair has allowed, no, taken a _human_ into your forest of Du Weldenvarden!" The queen, at first doubtful, paled as the two elf-girls and Eragon were brought before her. "What is this?" she asked, with an expression of utter shock and disbelief. "Could it be true?" Then her face hardened into her usual cruel expression. "Guards! Call an emergency council, and put these traitors into the dungeons and lock them away until the council reaches a decision."

The guards seized them yet again but now, led them through a maze of corridors into a cell, dim and grey. Nessa was aghast. _Is this my fault? Have I brought this about by insulting Vanir in the first place? No matter. He would have turned us in anyway. But yet, I can't help but wonder, if I had befriended him when I had the chance..._ Arya saw, by the meager amount of light, that Nessa was upset, and set about to cheer her up: "Nessa. It is not your fault. Vanir… He would have betrayed you even had you been his friend." Eragon, for the second time, asked, "What is this with Vanir? How do you know him? Who is he? And why won't anybody give me a clear answer here?" Nessa sighed. "Vanir had once asked me to befriend him, as he was once friendless and found me also friendless." _Ally-less, more like._ "But I was vain, and would not agree to be friends with the Queen's… what is the Human word for it? _Snitch._ I did not, could not trust him…" Here, her eyes glazed over as she was lost in the past.

_***Flashback***_

_Vanir walked up to Nessa. "Nashí… I need your help. I believe that your cousin is breaking the law, by hunting. Will you be my partner in this?" Oh, he didn't know! It was Nessa who was the hunter, Arya only accompanying her! And he even troubled himself to know her name! But no, she couldn't turn in Arya! Arya, her only remaining family. Nessa gazed back at him with a hard look in her eyes, and, in a wavering voice, answered, "No, Vanir-vodhr. I will not." Vanir… her childhood idol, her symbol of the ideal swordfighter! And Nessa, in her one chance to associate with him, had turned him down. What's a girl to do? She couldn't wait to go home and cry her troubles out, but she wouldn't. She would wait until she was alone… Nobody would see her weakness._

_***End flashback***_

After many hours of waiting, they were led back through the many corridors toward the Queen. Inside the crystal chamber, they were greeted by the queen in person. She made a speech:

"In light of these elves'," here she pointed at Arya and Nessa, "recent actions, an emergency council has been assembled here. For this treacherous act of bringing a human into my forest of Du Weldenvarden, the council and I have unanimously agreed that although these traitors will be spared their lives," here a collective sigh of relief was heard. "They will be banned forever from Du Weldenvarden."

Without thinking, Nessa narrowed her eyes and said, "I expected nothing less from you, Your Highness."

**Busted!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, my gosh, I am so, so, so sorry not to have updated for so long, really. It was just, Christmas break was uber-busy, so I'll have chapters 5&6 uploaded today :) I'm waiting on Beta with chapter 7**

CHAPTER FIVE: Gil'ead

"They are forever banned from Du Weldenvarden!" Waves of shock washed through Eragon. _How? Why?_ _Was it my fault?_ These questions were on the tip of his tongue, but he held them back for the sake of his saviors. He observed the look of horror on Arya's face, or Ireth's, whichever name was her real one. When she caught him staring, she quickly turned away. He then snuck a glance at Nessa, or Nashí, as Vanir had called her; to his surprise, she did not seem nervous, or even at all disturbed by the notice given by the elf-queen, but instead, a look of pure disgust and hatred pervaded her face. "I expected nothing less of you, Your Highness," he heard her hiss. As she turned her back to the queen, he examined her fine elven features. _She's beautiful,_ he thought. _Even when she's yelling at the Queen. Who can have us killed any time she likes._ What a time to develop a sense of sarcasm.

Arya began to panic, but tried not to show it. _Where will we go? What will happen to us? Will we be able to stop by home? What does the queen mean 'evicted'? Will we ever come back? _Millions of questions like this buzzed through her head. She glanced at Eragon out of the corner of her eye, who, thank the stars, was still holding her hand. She noticed him staring at her and quickly let her face go blank from the look of fear that she was sure that he had seen. She knew that she had to stay calm for his sake.

They were taken and escorted beyond the forest, walking toward Galbatorix-knows-where, at a pace that was natural to the girls but and their guards but was far too fast for Eragon; he had to run to keep up. And so they walked on, stopping only at night for the elves to fall into their waking dreams. In the morning and evening, they were given rations of bread and water, not enough for any, but especially a human, who was less hardy than the elves. Now, the guards weren't cruel enough to starve Eragon willfully; they simply did not know that the endurance of humans was considerably lower than that of elves. On the third day, Nessa saw Eragon watching her yet uneaten ration wistfully. He had already devoured his. She broke it in half and offered him one of the pieces without a word.

_Since our… relocation, Nessa had grown both more abrasive and more silent,_ Arya observed as she watched Eragon give her a look of thanks, which her cousin didn't acknowledge, instead looking off to the side. _She was never like this before. It's almost like she's constantly hiding some deep sadness, covering it with anger. Is she still blaming herself for this? And why would she hide it from me?_

They "walked" all the way until they reached the human city of Gil'ead, by which time Eragon looked dead on his feet. Nessa tersely bade Arya stay with Eragon while she herself walked into the nearest tavern, having disguised herself as a human girl, yet being able to do nothing about her elfin clothing. She looked like an unusually beautiful girl of sixteen, tall with eyes that were slightly angular and silvery hair that looked… well, inhuman. She spoke to the man behind the bar, "How much is a room for three?" When he had informed her that it was thirty gold pieces, she pulled the required sum out of the pouch at her belt, which had been Eragon's. She then walked out to get Eragon and Arya.

Eragon stared at Nessa as she came out. _She's even more beautiful like this_, he thought but didn't say. _But I barely know her. She probably would laugh if I told her so._ She jogged over to them- he was amazed she had enough energy to jog- and curtly informed them that their room was number sixteen. Eragon looked at her gratefully and made his way to the tavern, followed by the slightly less tired elves. He lay down on a cot and fell into the deep, dreamless sleep of exhaustion.

The elves stayed up a while more as they sat in front of the fireplace. "What will we do?" asked Arya, expecting to be brushed off, knowing how Nessa had been the past few days. But instead, Nessa placed her head in her hands and whispered, "I don't know, Arya, I don't know."

**Ooh, emotional cliffhanger!  
>So, how'd you like it? It's a little short, sorry, but if I do short chapters, I can update faster :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**...Aaaaand here is Chapter Six! This is my first attempt at a two-part chpter, so yeah... **

CHAPTER SIX: Secrets and Surprises, Part 1: Secrets

After they had slept off their travels, the elfin girls awoke before Eragon. Actually, it was Nessa who was first up, and she had sat on her cot, when Arya approached her.

"Nessa," she said. "What has been bothering you? You know you can always tell me." At her words, Nessa turned around. There were tears in her eyes.  
>"Oh, Arya," she said, "it's just that… well, when I dreamed of going against the Queen, I always imagined that in my dreams… it was like getting free, finally, but now… that it really happened, it's just… well, I have no idea what we are going to do, where we will go… We have only Eragon's purse for sustenance, and it will run out soon… and above all… you and Eragon, innocent of blame, will starve to death because of me…" she managed as tears rolled down her face. Then, she turned her face away. She had said too much. Arya placed an arm on her shoulder. She took it as a good sign that Nessa didn't shake her off. But her cousin's discomposure had unnerved her. If Nessa had no idea what to do… not many people would, in her eyes.<br>"Look, Nessa, I don't pretend to know how we will survive now, nor what we will do. But I do know that it was my fault as much as yours, and also Eragon's. So we're all in this together. You don't have to worry for all of us, because that is what you have been doing. We will find a way; do not forget Lapis. He will help us. But for now, let's just enjoy our freedom, as you always thought we would."

Nessa turned to face Arya. "You're right…I'm being stupid… I just…" she stammered, wiping her tears. "When Eragon wakes, we will go explore the city, and our possible ways to get out of this whole mess."

Eragon had been awake for several minutes, listening. He dared not speak or disclose that he was awake- Nessa would never forgive him. _She is so kind, to care for all of us like that… and selfless. I will call Lapis to help us later. But for now, let us go explore Gil'ead!_ So he turned over a few times and opened his eyes, pretending to wake.

Nessa jumped. "Oh, good morning, Eragon." He noticed that her expression was a lot friendlier than it had been the past few days.

"Good morning yourself. When do we eat? I'm starving!" This elicited a smile.  
>"Right now, if you please." Nessa laughed. Arya added,<br>"This inn is a tavern also."

So the girls, in human disguise, led Eragon down, where they feasted, albeit abstaining from spending too much. Afterward, they emerged into the city, where they looked around until the late afternoon, talking and laughing, having more fun than… well, for the girls, since never, and for Eragon, since he and Lapis had been flying. Then, Eragon proposed that they call Lapis. Nessa agreed, and Arya followed suit. So they wandered beyond the gates of the city, until they reached a point where they and Lapis would be hidden from view. Then Eragon, with the help of the elves, called out to Lapis, until he came to join them. He alighted quietly in the small hollow they hid in. Eragon ran over to his dragon.

"_Lapis! How great to see you again!"_ he said, feeling a mixture of elation and excitement.  
><em>"Little one." <em>He hummed happily. _"How have you been?"_  
><em>"Okay. The march here was… less than fun, but today was wonderful. Nessa took me sightseeing! … and Arya…" <em>he added sheepishly, as he felt amusement and warm feelings emanating from Lapis. At this moment, Nessa found it suitable to step forward. Arya stayed behind, remembering the last time she had seen the dragon, she had been ordering him around. Lapis craned his long neck over to the younger elf, the amusement emanating from him growing even stronger.  
><em>"So, you think you can order me around?"<em> At Arya's frightened stammering, he laughed (mentally). _"Fear not, little one. You did only what you must._"

Nessa cleared her throat and began to speak. For, as she gazed upon the dragon, she had gotten an idea: _Why do we not go to the Riders' Academy?_

**Yeah, it's not a good cliffhanger, I know... I'll have the next up as soon as my Beta finishes with it :)**


End file.
